ZooBreak
by Robot Riot11
Summary: Just by two walkie-talkies, and the destruction by a pokemon, may bring freedom to hundreds.
1. Squirtle's POV

_Squirtle's POV_

Being at the PokeZoo sucks.

I'm just telling the truth. I got caught by humans when I was a baby and I've been here for two years without evolving.

That's reason one why I hate the PokeZoo. I've always wanted to evolve into a big, strong Blastoise to bring called by a weak, little Squrtle. Battling is prohibited by the human staff. That means, if you get caught as a Buneary, you stay as a Buneary.

But if you're a pokemon whose lucky enough (sort of) to see what happens here, you got to train theheck out of yourself.

Blastoise was one of those people before getting caught. Me and Wartortle (the first evolution of me) admire his power that he could hold in his fists.

I should explain where and what I live in. We live I'm fairly large water tank surrounded by a cage. The tank's water temperature is relaxingly warm, which is one thing I enjoy at this zoo. Fish came on occasion, which could turn our tank into a war-zone in battle of most fish. There's also a good sized amount of square land in our square tank for our gang to make up and play various minigames.

This place is called,_ Starter Pokemon-Water_. So that means there's fifteen of us here (I also heard rumors of three new pokemon in October, but I really don't care right now). So, there's me, Totodile, Mudkip, Piplup, and their evolutions.

Our exhibit seems to be to catch a lot of attention. Likely due to our watershow that the human staff forced us to do and perform since each pokemon came. All we get is a too loud of applause, unappetizing popcorn, and, ugh ,_ flashing cameras._

That's reason number two why I hate this place. Tourists always came to this exhibit and take pictures of us . I'm always afraid by the fact that it seems like a Pikachu using thunderbolt underwater. Horrifying. It never happens, but, it always seems that way. I don't understand why the staff doesn't add a _No Flash Photography _sign to our exhibit. Don't they know how aggressive we get to the tourists when they flash their cameras?

Oh no, here they come!

**Do you like it... Good! (Notice that awkward Dora refrence they're.) Well this is my first First Person POV and my first story center mainly around pokemon. Please share your thoughts. :)**

**P.S: The chapters are likely going to be this short, although I may change my mind or lose track of words.**


	2. Flygon's POV

Selena was riding upon my back. She was a tall, athletic person. Selena had long, straight, sandy blonde hair. She was wearing her usual light-blue hoodie and dark blue sweat pants, with thick, black sunglasses on her eyes.

"Flygon!" Selena exclaimed. "Use Sandstorm!"

Yep, that's me, Flygon. I was about to be captured as a Vibrava, but during my tedious escape (which obviously didn't work), I evolved into a Flygon.

Well let me explain what I am doing, shall we? I am at the grand finale of the _Dragon-Flying_'s performance, that stars me, Salamence, and Selena. Salamence is quite a yards forwards from me, the audience is protected by a large plastic wall in a distance from my left, and the other pokemon in our habitat is at the sandy ground while the three of us are in the air.

I followed Selena's command by using Sandstorm. Sand came everywhere in the habitat with the audience amazed. I was pretty much done now, everything is handed to Salamence now.

"Salamence," Selena yelled. "Use Water Pulse, then Tailwind!"

Salamence shot out numerous ammounts of Water Pulses. Each water bubble captured large amounts of sand, making it sort-of float in the water.

The audience was wonderstrucked.

As the next part, Salamence used Tailwind. A large gust carried the Water Pulses into one giant Water Pulse, with sand swimming all around the water bubble. The bubble popped after a minute or two, and sparkles slowly came down.

The tourists applauded like crazy... Everytime. Selena petted my head.

"Good job!"

I smiled. This place is awesome.

**Well decided to shake things up by each pokemon having different opinions of the PokeZoo, which could create different emotions later in the story.**

**So I covered water and air, so that means I need a pokemon that lives on land. There's so many. So you could make a few suggestions by reviewing or PMing. :)**


	3. Jolteon's POV

Run. I just had to run. Run away. Run to. Run. Fast as I can.

There is no time to admire the view. The forest to my right. Or the crystal clear lake to my left.

I just had to worry. Worry from behind. And just hope to make it forward. Forward to my trainer.

To return back into my pokeball. To be squished, but safe. With my trainer. Zeke. With Porygon-Z, Lucario, Magmortor, Gengar, and Frosslass.

Hope. All I need is hope. Hope for the better future. To be home.

Avoid from what's behind. Trucks. Darts. Nets. I may be a Jolteon, but I can't do this forever.

Where is Zeke? I didn't wander off for that long, did I?

I need to hide. To rest. Maybe even to use my move Agility. I'm getting tired; panting sweating.

The woods was my best option. Plenty of trees, grass, bushes to hide near. I took a sharp right.

I wanted to go deep in the woods, but my luck fell short. My top-right leg tripped over a good-sized branch on the ground. I went flying, and I landed awkwardly. Painfully, in fact. My bottom-right leg bent inward to my bottom-left leg while I landed.

I screeched in pain.

Shoot! Not only the fact that I practically told where my location is, but my escape chances are lowered due to my injury.

I heard the sounds of their vehicles are getting louder by the second. I slowly got up and cringed in pain. My leg must be hyper-extended or sprained.

The sound of their vehicles stopped. They must be close. A day suddenly went right beside left ear. Close. Five men came out of the bushes came forward to me. I used discharge as defense. It hit all of them, but only left one unconscience; with the rest paralized.

There was my chance. I used Double Kick twice at one time by using my front and rear legs. Mistake. I screamed in pain again. How did I forget about my bottom right leg? The move made the two men knocked out, but the remaining people kept trying to fire darts at me, with my pain growing every minute.

I had only had one idea; a last resort, but it was the only thing I could think of. I quickly ran out of the woods, plummeted head-first into the lake, and I used Discharge.

**To tell you the truth, I think this POV will be the darkest and juiciest of the the, but that's my opinion. So, I pretty much introduced the 'big' main characters, which is Squirtle, Flygon, and Jolteon. The next part of the story is pretty much introducing Squirtle's and Flygon's doings in their habitat, besides Jolteon. His part is really different from the others.**

**Enjoy! :)**


	4. Squirtle's POV 2

"On your marks," Marshstomp shouted. "Get set. Go!"

Totidile, Mudkip, Piplup, and I started swimming for a long three laps, in our samToughe tank, to win in our relay race we play over and over again. Pretty simple. Each pokemon has to swim around the land area three laps, tag the next person (for me, Wartortle), and they swim thier laps continuing the chain until somebody wins.

So it seems like I'm first, with the others biting my dust, I mean, water. I can't tell who is where, but I think I can hear somebody, I mean somepoke catching up fast.

So I took a risk. I did an underwater backflip, creating enough momentum to use my tail to knock my opponent down.

"Kiiiip!"

Ah. Good ol, clusmy Mudkip. A good pokemon in perspective. Caring, but a real clown; due to his clumsiness. He came about a year and half later than I did, but he was still my age. He opened up real quick to me and Totidile, and he's probably the best friend in the exhibit. I just laughed on knowing he knows there's no hard feelings.

Oh yeah, what I did there, was an attack. You're probably thinking, 'OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH! HE USED AN ATTACK WHEN HE'S NOT ALLOWED TO. I'M TOTALLY FREAKS OUT'... No. This is pretty much the only game where we are able to sneak in attacks. That's only because it only pushes us around, not really hurting any of us.

I took a look back after taking the first turn. And only person I saw was Mudkip who was taking his first turn. He gaining speed again, so I decided to use Watee Gun to hopefully to push him back or for him to lose a bit of speed.

Well it didn't work. In fact, he countered using a new maneuver I never seen before. Mudkip simply turning around and using Water Gun. Well, it worked. Mudkip started coming closer to me, and the Water Gun hit Piplup into the corner who was making her turn.

"Plluup!"

Then Mudkip did something else. He lowered his trajectory, making him swim up a bit, and turned around with Water Gun pushing me hard. With my back slamming into the right into the second left turn corner. It felt hard. And. And... Bumpy?

I quickly turned around to see what I also bumped into. I grabbed it while Mudkip passed by, and I swam up to the surface of the water.

"Hold up! I think I found something interesting," I shouted while waving the walkie-talkie.

**AN: Sorry for taking so long. I was trying to finish the rough draft of my other story, which got lost. In a pair of shorts. That went through the washer. -_-**

**Anyways, enjoy! :)**


	5. Flygon's POV 2

I decided to slowly stop flapping my wings to land on the ground. After this, the same process happens. Selena gets off of me, exits the habitat, and tells a short speech to the tourists (probably telling how awesome I am), in which the tourists leaves shortly after.

After all the tourists left, Selena came back to talk to us. A nice thing she did for about thirty minutes. When she became new to us about a year ago, talking was pretty much the only thing she for a week or so. She said that she believed that speaking was the first step of bonding. Welp, it worked. Everyone followed her orders without restraint.

So everybody huddled in front of Selena while she kneeled. "Nice job. Nothing really I want to say about the performance, so I want to a few off topic things."

Well, I guess my awesomeness was so awesome, that she was speechless.

"First," she started. "You've called me Selena for a while, but I started to be fond of 'Sel'. For now on, I want you to remember my name as 'Sel'.

Sel. Sel, Sel. It's going to take a few days to remember the name, but I like it.

"Second, I'm hoping that you can learn a new performance by the end of the month. I know it doesn't takes this long to learn a performance, but I'm trying to include all of you in a single act."

A murmur went across the habitat. And I agree with everybody who's questioning this. It is one thing to include a show that involved everybody if it was some fire act. But we're dragons. A type where a pokemon has all sorts of different moves. It just makes things so complicated.

"Well, I'm going to be off to lunch. I'll see you in a fe-"

A manlike voice came from her walkie-talkie that's on her brown sash.

"Sel, we need cleanup A.S.A.P from Crystal Lake and Modern Light Forest. A Jolteon created a mess of the area and need you to help clean, or we get sued."

"Boss," she said. "I'm during my lunch bre-"

"Do it or you're fired!"

"Yes, sir."

She then turned to me.

"Flygon, you're coming with me."

* * *

**It took me a while think of the sqeuence of the chapter, which pretty much the only reason that it took so long. It's pretty much just a transitional chapter to get things going.**

**Also, Jolteon and Flygon aren't going to meet for a while at least. Jolteon's plot is already thought up, and he will meet a character (not exactly sure if secondary or minor) that will actually sort of reanact a chapter of a Percy Jackson: The Lightning Thief.**

**Enjoy and share your thoughts. :)**


	6. Jolteon's POV 2

I woke up just to find more darkness. I tried to get up and moving to figure out where I was using my senses, but then I remembered the sixth sense: Pain. _The leg_, I thought. I let out a light squeal while I squinted at what is starting at what is starting to get very tedious.

"Just let it heal," said somebody in the background. "You know, you put up a good fight."

Then another voice came in the conversation. "Better than Donphan you know. Used Rollout; hits a Beedrills' nest."

"The truck's door and the nest looked so simalar," Donphan shivered.

I decided to break the embarrassment. "'Truck'? 'Put up'? Does that mean I..."

"Yes," Donphan answered. "Just like me and Beheeyem, we got caught and we're going somewhere."

"I would try and use my physic powers to figure out what direction we are head heading," Beheeyem started, "but it seems as if these cages are on PED's. Which is weird because steel having a needle..."

I cursed loudly stopping the ongoing rant from Beheeyem.

"Why so grumpy," Beheeyem asked. "We can stay optimistic here, hoping that this place we're going to is place beyond wonders, or we can become pessi..."

"How can I stay optimistic when my trainer could be cities away!"

I heard a slight gasp from Donphan, then a quick whisper from Donphan I couldn't catch anything besides 'the poor sap'.

"Who is your trainer's name anyways?" asked Donphan.

"Zeke," I said coldly.

The memories came so quickly. From being first caught as an Eevee, to touching that shiny, magnectic Thunderstone, to beating the last two ground type pokemon against eighth gym leader just by using Double Kick.

"He is a great trainer. Caring. Strong. And smart. He always made these drills that pushed us to our limit, as going far as facing super-effective attacks head-on. Even just to the minor things like running a mile like we do everyday. And it worked. We got stronger hour-by-hour, which lead to every crucial situation, and completing it with ease. And what makes special is that we got such an excellent trainer, who's turning thirteen in November."

"Only thirteen," asked Donphan astonished.

Beheeyem joined in too. "Well that's a great story, Jolteon."

I sort of got confused. "Wait, I haven't told my name. So how did you know my name was..."

The truck came to a sudden halt.

**A/N: I'm guessing that updates will come long as this, so I guess this on time.**

**I want to say that Donphan and Beheeyem are SECONDARY characters. They will return in a later time, but they are not main.**

**For a topic outside of the story, I noticed I didn't get any constructive reviews yet. I know that the story isn't perfect (unless I'm just that awesome XD), so it would nice leave as many reviews as possible to know how to please and draw in more fans.**

**Oh yes, there's a few future stories I'm considering to do (it's in my profile), and maybe you can PM me to me what you think to make my final decision.**

**See you (when was my last update, a month ago)** **'very soon'.**


	7. Squirtle's POV 3

**Note: If you're a sensitive about homosexuality, it is advised to skip or exit out of this chapter**

"Nobody gives a Hoothoot," Blastoise shouted. "You how slow Totidile is, but he's leaving in the water. Just go!"

As much I admire his personality, he does get on my nerves with his cold, competitive spirit. I bet it's just evolution. Evolution can change pokemon. Never drastically, but you can notice the details. And, who knows, Blasoise could've been a hardened pokemon ever since he was a Squirtle. Nobody really knows his backstory, which I find ironic because I'm like an open (wait, there is no book pokemon, dangit) book.

*Sigh*, I am not even going to argue. I didn't feel very willing to finish my laps, but I picked the pace with walkie-talkie to make my effort look legible. I actually did pass Totidile (I swear, he's slow as a Bronzong), and passed my turn to Wartortle.

I zoned out of the race. It's just fun play, but not to watch in general. I decided to focus more on the walkie-talkie that was still in my hand. Now, where did this come from? It looks familar. Cheap, but apparently waterproof. It was just a black box, a speaker, an atena, and a few buttons.

_Otto,_ I remember. It's our zookeeper's walkie-talkie. He's different. He's around his fifties, getting ready to retire. But his age makes his personality. He has a funny, gay-like personality. Otto knows this, so he truthfully cover this up by showing his wife, and says his catchphrase, "I'm not gay, I'm FABULOUSSS," in high-pitched voice. I don't exactly like it, because it seems sort of offensive to me. But still, it gives some tourist a chuckle whan they hear this.

You know, he will eventually steal it from me sooner or later, but right now, I want to poke in some fun.

So I popped in some jokes that I personally liked, and the more I talked, the more of my friends in my habitat joined. Mudkip came. Wartortle wandered down. And after the race ended, everybody came to have fun with the walkie-talkie. Everybody made their own one-liner communicating to the walkie-talkie.

But, to our surprise, somebody responded, and it wasn't human.

**Hey! So I am putting in some cliffhangers which hope work to the story, and I'm having fun in this story than any other story, which is great. I'm pumped at the story, and I hope the reviews and follows keep coming. But I do want to tell you four things.**

**1. If anyone is offended by Otto's personality, you can tell me, and I CAN change his personality since he won't come to the story (I'll explain later). It was inside joke to me, so I'm more than welcome to change this.**

**2. Everything mentioned in the notes in the last chapter is still great for me to know. To constructive reviews and thoughts of future stories.**

**3. You may notice that the chapter's length is getting longer by each chapter. I am trying fix this, but I think at least 150 is typed for the author's notes. Just want to get everything in a lengthy time span.**

**4. I am converting this story to a T rated story, because I think that this might be just a bit dark and violent just to be over K10 plus.**

**Peace! ;)**


End file.
